


醒来

by Daydaydaily



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydaydaily/pseuds/Daydaydaily
Summary: Nikita从一场噩梦中醒来，在Michael重新回到她身边之后（接S01E17Michael与Nikita上床之后）
Relationships: Michael Bishop/Nikita Mears, Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov
Kudos: 1





	醒来

这是一个令人精疲力竭的梦。

Nikita又陷入了某种泥沼般的碎片记忆。不过又是奔跑在一条无止尽的长廊，身后传来的急切脚步让她本能地向前逃跑。尽管她可以感受到情况的紧迫，但她却又似乎听不见任何声音。耳麦里的Michael冷漠又机械地下达了一个指令。她尽力的想去听清具体内容，但得到的却是一种空泛而嘈杂的噪音。

Nikita 陷入了更深的恐慌之中。焦虑和不安上升得太快，但她却没有足够的时间冷静下来去思考。”Michael,” Nikita 试图用Michael的名字让自己冷静下来，来想一想出路，但她失败了。

长廊却突然到了尽头，她可以看见那是Division的控制台。Alex正向她奔来，带着一种发自内心的笑容。Nikita伸出双手去拥抱Alex，但Alex被身后的子弹击中，血液喷溅了出来，黏在了Nikita的手上。顺势，Alex的尸体倒在了Nikita的怀里。Nikita一时间失去了快速反应的能力，她呆在了原地。Nikita 拼命向子弹来的方向看去，只能看到许多人站在那里却怎么也没有办法看清他们的脸。模糊的人脸手里的枪都瞄准着她，她没有办法确定是谁开的枪射中了Alex。

除了Michael。

Michael站在队伍的最前面，以一种她太熟悉不过的姿势举着枪，瞄准着她。面对着Michael，Nikita的世界慢了下来，她又能听见声音了。

“没有出口，“她可以听见。  
又是Michael的声音。但是面前的Michael没有张嘴，他一动不动的举着枪。

“没有出口” 

Nikita醒了。尽管她在醒来的时候不受控制的哆嗦了一下，她仍然可以感觉到身边躺着一具温暖的身体。她来不及从梦中抽离出来，就试图翻身下床拿起桌上的枪。在那一瞬间，她反复的思考了无数遍能不知不觉出现在她身边的名单，试图弄明白发生了什么。但在她看见Michael的脸的时候，她停下了她的动作，将下床拿枪的动作改成了轻轻的翻身。

她试图重新闭上眼睛，回到Michael温暖的怀抱和他们激烈的性爱。但是Alex中枪倒在怀中的感觉让她很难摆脱。她闭上了眼睛，但是仍然可以听见梦中Michael冷漠又机械的声音“没有出口”

Nikita没有忍住，下床走到桌边，倒了一杯水，望着窗外纽约的夜景。然而，尽管她的动作足够的轻巧，Michael仍然醒了过来。Michael从背后抱住了她，温暖的贴着她的后背，她甚至可以听见他的心跳。

“怎么了？” Michael关切地问她。  
Nikita不愿意告诉他梦境里的幻象。  
“没什么” Nikita犹豫了一下，“只是个梦而已”

Michael将她的身体转过来，用心地看着她。  
“我不会离开的”，他专注而严肃地承诺着，用他蝙蝠侠般低沉的嗓音。  
“不会离开的。”他又重复了一遍。  
“我会留在你身边。”他补充道。

奇怪地，这样简朴的承诺对Nikita格外有用。Nikita回抱住了Michael，将头靠在他的肩膀，感受着耳边的呼吸。

“谢谢”  
“还有”  
“我真的想你了”

**Author's Note:**

> 时隔6年，我再一次重温Nikita依然深深地被他们之间稳定而专一的情感所震撼。他们对彼此的支持和信任是我非常向往和愿意去努力的。我的文字不足以描绘他们万分之一的美好。感谢阅读，希望您喜欢这个故事！


End file.
